1. Field
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging device of an interchangeable lens camera or the like, for example, in order to improve portability when the switch of the camera is set to off, there are cameras where the length of a mounted lens barrel is shortened as much as possible (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-43710). When the switch of such a camera is set to on, the lens extends from its shortest state to the photographing setup state.